1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a device for measuring bio information and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a device for measuring bio information measuring that may remain stable even if micro needles are removed from a testee's corium and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, needles are used to obtain specimens from a human body, detect a user's bio information, or administer medication. For these purposes, micro needles with a diameter of a few tens of millimeters are mostly used.
In particular, blood sugar readers such as blood sugar strips are used for diabetics to gather blood and read blood sugar levels (e.g., blood glucose levels) several times per day, like after waking-up and before and after meals. However, such blood sugar readers are required to use a lancet to gather blood from a testee upon each blood sugar level reading and to use a strip sensor and reader to measure the blood sugar level from the gathered blood.
In addition, a micro needle is provided to be left in a user's epidermis or corium for a predetermined time to enable a blood sugar level reading through body fluids in the epidermis or corium instead of requiring a testee to frequently gather blood to make a blood sugar level reading.
A device using micro needles to measure blood sugar (hereinafter, referred to as a “micro needle blood sugar reader”) has a structure in which multiple micro needles placed on a base substrate are inserted into a testee's corium or epidermis to measure the testee's blood sugar level through the body fluids in the corium or epidermis.
Each micro needle includes a base needle projecting from the base substrate and formed of a material, e.g., silicone, and a catalyst and detecting layer along the outer circumferential surface of the base needle. If micro needles are inserted into a testee's corium or epidermis, while the micro needles are left in the corium or epidermis, or if the micro needles are removed from the corium or epidermis, the micro needles may detach from the base substrate and stick in the testee's corium or epidermis. In this case, the micro needles must either be left in the epidermis or removed, which causes the testee anxiety. Further, if micro needles are carried or processed, the catalyst and detecting layers coated on the outer circumferential surface of the base needles may partially detach from the base needles or lose the coating thereon. If the catalyst and detecting layers detach from the base needles, a resultant blood sugar level reading through the micro needles may have an increased error range or no blood sugar level may be measured. This may deteriorate the reliability of the micro needle blood sugar reader.
In terms of a process of manufacturing a micro needle blood sugar reader, base needles forming a shape of micro needles are formed on a base substrate, and conductive layers, detecting layers, and coating layers are disposed on an outer circumferential surface of the base needles. Thus, a process of manufacturing a micro needle blood sugar reader is complicated, and a stacking structure of a number of layers, including the conductive layers, detecting layers, and coating layers, may increase a defect rate of a micro needle blood sugar reader. Further, increasing the number of stacks on base needles increases the difficulty of reproducing base needles.
Moreover, it is difficult to efficiently arrange micro needles for working electrodes, reference electrodes, and counter electrodes.
Further, a micro needle blood sugar reader requires a packaging process for assembling working electrodes and other electrodes, e.g., reference electrodes and counter electrodes.